flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Angelique
Appearance Angelique is a sharp, smurking, petite, and lanky young women. Standing at about 5 ft, Gigi makes up for her short stature with her dominating swagger. Her suntanned skin in marked with many small scars and knicks from dueling and brawling with her subordinants, and her sun bleached hair shines just as brightly. Her sharp aqua eyes and slightly pointed ears are a dead giveaway to her liniage. Personality One of the loudest and more brash captains, she isn't afraid of any storm between Flouna and the Mainland. An unnatural leader and a regular at many a tavern, she makes up for her lack of grace with a ton of backflips. She's got nothing to lose and everything to prove. Backstory As a child and well into her teen years she help run her father's fishing boat. It was during this time that she learned of her sea legs and gained her ability to navigate. Interestingly enough, at this point in her life she was completely hydrophobic, hated eating fish, and didn't even know how to swim. This never stopped her from helping her father man the craft and help bring back a large enough catch. During her transition into a young adult, Gigi was overcome with a need to prove herself and sought out Sigurd, the academy for warriors, in 192. During her short time at Sigurd, a fire was ignited within her from a series of events that sought to engrage her. This transformed her from a quiet, observant young woman into a ready to stab shorty. First was the realization that the school favors brutish strength. The second was an incident wherein a group of students that were more favored by their superiors and intructors decided it would be fun to throw Angelique into a section of a nearby river. This particular part of the river had a stronger current than normal, and no one expected little Angelique who couldn't even swim to survive without gaining assitance from an instuctor. This was a rather simple minded attempt to prove her as a weakling and get her expelled from Sigurd. After being plunged into the cold, rushing rapids, Gigi found within her the natural ability to breath and breath underwater. This infuriated her as she could have used this ability to catch fish if she hadn't been so needlessly fearful. Her new innate powers outed her as a Shifter, a fact that wasn't even known to her at the time, which eventually lead to her being expelled from Sigurd. Later she cut her hair, tricked a man into lending her ship, surrouned herself in thick, oily men, and became a pirate for a short time (basically exploding in anst). A few years pass until she is reunited with some old classmates, Alice, Warren, and Gordan, that seek out her help with getting local Shifters a passage to a new part of the world. This leads her to drop pirating and start actual trading between the Flouna and the Mainland as means of leting shifters escape persecution. Skills Proficiencies *Acrobatics +10 * Athletics +3 * Slieght of Hand +7 * Stealth +7 * Thieves' Tools +7 Abilities Swashbuckler (LVL 5) ◆ Expertise (Rogue 1, PHB 96) two skills : I gain expertise with two skills/thieves' tools I am proficient with; two more at 6th level ◆ Sneak Attack (Rogue 1, PHB 96) 3d6 : Once per turn, I can add damage to finesse/ranged attack if I have adv. : I don't need adv. if a conscious ally is within 5 ft of the target and I don't have disadv. ◆ Thieves' Cant (Rogue 1, PHB 96) : I know the secret rogue language that I can use to convey messages inconspicuously ◆ Cunning Action (Rogue 2, PHB 96) : I can use a bonus action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action ◆ Fancy Footwork (Swashbuckler 3, SCAG 135) Enemies I make a melee attack against in my turn can't use opportunity attacks on me This lasts until the end of my turn ◆ Rakish Audacity (Swashbuckler 3, SCAG 136) : I don't need advantage to sneak attack if my target is the only one within 5 ft of me : I can add my Charisma modifier to initiative rolls ◆ Uncanny Dodge (Rogue 5, PHB 96) : As a reaction, I halve the damage of an attack from an attacker that I can see Shifter Razorclaw Shifter (+2 Dexterity) Shifting: On her turn, she can shift as a bonus action. Shifting lasts for 1 minute or until she end it on my turn as a bonus action. She must finish a short rest before she can shift again. While shifted, she gains temporary hit points equal to my level + my Constitution modifier (minimum of 1) and, as a bonus action, she can make an unarmed strike that can use her Dexterity for the attack roll and damage, dealing slashing damage. Half Aquatic Elf As a shifter that is half Aquatic Elf, her shifted form gives her traits of an aquatic creature. She can also breath underwater. Trivia Category:NPC Category:Characters